Maybe We Could
by istytehcrawk
Summary: Kurt fully expected to fall in love with a lot of things in New York: the fashion, the acceptance, his university's campus, the city itself, maybe even a boy or two. Noticeably missing from that list? One of his professors. (Written as part of the Klaine Big Bang.)


_Friday, September 7, 2012 _

Three minutes before the first class of his college career was supposed to begin, Kurt finally stepped into what he hoped was the correct classroom. Even if it wasn't, he knew he wouldn't have time to make it to the right one, so he slid into an empty seat in the middle of the second row anyway, taking a moment to glance around the room. He noticed several other students had _Studying History through Music: An Introduction_ – the same garishly bright blue and yellow book as the one currently tucked away in his messenger bag – on their desks, virtually guaranteeing he had found the right room after all. He settled into his desk more fully, pulled out a notebook and pen, and checked to make sure his phone was on silent while waiting for the professor to show up. He didn't have to wait long.

When Kurt had learned the professor's name was Blaine Anderson, he had expected someone at least in his mid-50s; he would probably be graying, balding or both, with horrible posture and even worse political views, and, chances were, he'd be wearing a cheesy sweater vest and bow tie. He certainly had not expected his professor to be in his early 30s at most, and he absolutely had _not_ expected his professor to be a parkour enthusiast. Dr. Anderson broke into a run just inside the doorway and used the momentum to effortlessly launch himself onto the desk at the front of the room, wobbling a bit as he landed before settling into a crouch. Judging by the gasps and then sudden silence from his classmates, Kurt wasn't the only one taken off-guard.

"Now that I've got your attention, everyone, I'd like to welcome you to Music History 111," said the professor with a laugh. "My name is Dr. Anderson, and you can call me that if you want, but we're all adults here. You can call me Blaine if you prefer. Or Dr. A. Doesn't matter to me. Just use whatever makes you comfortable."

Glancing behind and below him first to make sure nothing would get knocked over (something he probably should have done before jumping onto the desk in the first place), Dr. Anderson lowered himself into a relaxed cross-legged position on the desk. Kurt looked him over more fully and found himself pleased with what he saw: a head full of thick, dark hair (encapsulated in an unfortunate amount of gel), nice but imperfect teeth, and a compact but muscular build, if his arms – shown off by a deep purple, fitted polo shirt – were anything to go by. Kurt chuckled internally as he realized his prediction of the professor's attire had been partially correct after all, as carefully tied around Dr. A's neck was a pale green bow tie. With snug gray pants, black loafers, and – Kurt was a bit horrified to note – a complete absence of socks, the combination was, somehow, simultaneously adorable and _mouth-watering_. Even if the class turned out to be a complete bore, at least it would supply a considerable amount of eye candy.

Kurt's attention was pulled from his momentary appraisal when the professor spoke again. "Someone higher up than me decided it would be smart to have the first session of Monday-Wednesday-Friday classes on a Friday. That's possibly the dumbest idea in the history of ideas, so we're actually not going to start the classwork until Monday. Instead, we're going to do some time-tested bonding exercises to help us get to know each other on a personal level and make this class the best it can be." His face was serious as he spoke, but he cracked a megawatt smile seconds later, just as some of the students started to groan.

"I'm _kidding_, guys," he said, rolling his eyes and leaning back to brace himself on his arms. "Lighten up. There will be no cheesy ice-breaker activities in this class, don't worry. I do want to get to know you all a bit, though, so I _am_ going to go around the room and ask you all to tell us a little bit about yourselves. All I ask is that you give us your name and your major. Beyond that, it's up to you. Fair's fair, so I'll go first, and then we'll start by the door and go up and down the rows." He sat up a little straighter before beginning, being mindful to make eye contact with each student as he spoke. When his eyes caught Kurt's, Kurt was transfixed by the bright, honey-toned gaze, however brief it may have been.

"Like I said at the beginning, my name's Blaine. I'll be 31 in November, and this will be my fourth year as a professor, though technically I've only taught for two so far. I took a sabbatical last year to do some research in the Philippines, where my mother was born. I was going to be there for two years, but it turned out taking that much time off of teaching wasn't good for me." He picked a pen up off the desk and started fiddling with it absentmindedly, flipping it in the air and catching it while he continued. "My brain started to cannibalize itself a bit, so I cut my sabbatical short and decided to take over a section of this class, which is the only one I'm teaching this semester, so I can continue working on my research from here but not go insane from the monotony."

He hopped down from the desk and started ambling around the front of the classroom, still playing with the pen as he spoke. "I actually started out as a musical theater major, but my sophomore year I took a music history class and I was hooked. I took more and more classes in that area, but I didn't actually end up changing my major until the middle of my senior year." He paused and looked at the class with a smirk. "_That_ is a great way to freak out your parents, if you're wondering."

He made his way to the desk chair and sat down, bracing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin in his hands. "Now, enough about me. You there, by the door. Your turn." As his classmates introduced themselves, Kurt learned he was one of several music theater majors, though there were also a few from each of the school's other music-related majors – education, songwriting, therapy, business, and so on – which was not all that surprising, given that the class was a core requirement for all students in the music department.

Somewhere around the end of the first row, the introductions evolved from the standard name-and-major to also include an interesting tidbit, starting with one classmate's admission that he was a Brony and evolving from there, with Dr. A commenting on their revelations. As they continued, Kurt started wracking his brain for a factoid to share, but almost everything that came to mind was either too embarrassing ("I still sleep with a stuffed dog") or too personal ("I used to have a crush on the guy who is now my step-brother") to share with people he had just met. He settled on one just as the girl sitting directly behind him – Alyssa, a music therapy major – seemed to surprise herself by blurting out, "I was a cheerleader in high school. That's my deep dark secret."

Most of the class chuckled, but Mr. A - Blaine? Kurt had not yet decided what to call him – simply flashed her a smile and whispered, "Me, too," while doing spirit fingers. Kurt choked on his own breath at that mental image – his brain supplying his own tight red and white male Cheerios uniform in the absence of further detail – and recovered just in time to introduce himself.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm a music theater major. I almost went into fashion instead, though, because I like designing my own clothes."

Kurt felt a chill – and a bit of a thrill, if he was being completely honest with himself – as his professor looked him over, considering. "I see. Did you design what you're wearing today?" He gestured to Kurt's two-tone gray henley, which he'd paired with tight red leather pants (that had turned out not to be the wisest idea, given the heat, but sometimes a fashion statement is worth a little discomfort).

"Oh, no, no. That honor goes to the incomparable Marc Jacobs, I'm afraid."

"Well, you'll just have to show us some of your designs sometime, then. What made you decide to go into musical theater instead?"

"Couldn't resist the lure of Broadway, I guess." Blaine nodded in understanding. "Besides, I can still design on the side if inspiration hits. And it hits often."

"Well, I look forward to seeing your creations."

~*~*~*~

_Monday, September 10, 2012_

Kurt strolled into Blaine's class – he had decided to go with the simplest option and just call the professor by his first name – Monday morning with a nonfat latte in hand, this time with an extra shot of espresso. After a weekend spent unpacking his room and staying up late getting to know his roommate (Taylor, a criminal justice major who, thankfully, shared Kurt's penchant for bad reality television and had no problem with him being gay), the added caffeine was a necessity if he wanted to keep his eyes open, no matter how riveting the class (or the professor, in this case) might be. Blaine was already sitting at his desk, chatting with a student. As Kurt passed him to get to an empty seat in the front row, Blaine looked away from the other student to smile at Kurt and give him a quick wave.

As the last few students took their seats, Blaine wrapped up his conversation and took a stack of papers out of a drawer, taking them to the student closest to the door to pass them around. "This is your syllabus for the semester. It's only a general guide. I like to mix things up, so sometimes I won't follow it. Actually, it's fairly likely that I'll end up dropping it altogether later in the semester." He paused, returning to his seat. "Now, I assume you can all read, so I'm not going to go over the syllabus with a fine-tooth comb, but I want to make sure you pay attention to the last page."

He waited for the students to turn to the page before continuing. "Every Wednesday and Friday, I volunteer for two hours as the music teacher for my niece Penny's elementary school immediately following this class period. Each of you has the opportunity to join me at least once, in exchange for one free A on any test or paper, which you can use at any point in the semester." He went on to explain that the students could continue to go with him after the first time, if they so chose, but each would only get a maximum of one free A. Up to three students could go along at once. For those with another class after his, he would work something out on a case-by-case basis.

Kurt groaned inwardly at the announcement. He had never spent much time with kids before, and the few times he had, he hadn't found all that enjoyable. Kids were sticky, and noisy, and they had absolutely _no_ regard for fashion, so they didn't care one bit about getting their grubby hands all over his painstakingly maintained wardrobe. To top it off, he just didn't have anything to _talk_ to them about, leading to a lot of uncomfortable silence.

Still, having a free A would undoubtedly come in handy at some point in the semester, likely when he'd stayed up too late studying, only to be distracted by an eBay auction ending soon, as happened all too often. With that – and the appeal of being able to get to know Blaine a bit more outside the university classroom –- in mind, he glanced through the sign-up sheet when it got to him and put himself down for the second Friday shift. He had a class immediately after Blaine's on Wednesdays, and he figured it would be better to get it over with early so he'd have the free A at his disposal soon. No one else had signed up for that shift yet, so he hoped he would be working with people he could at least tolerate.

~*~*~*~

_Friday, September 21, 2012_

"Believe it or not, musicians have always had a fascination with and attachment to love songs," said Blaine, pacing across the front of the classroom. "Even back in the 12th and 13th centuries, when the first secular music was emerging in France, the majority of songs were about love in one way or another. And _that_ is where we will pick up on Monday."

He walked back to his desk and glanced down at a bright green sticky note attached to a folder. "Looks like Kurt, Alexis, and Jared will be joining me at the elementary school today, so if you'd stick around that'd be perfect. Everyone else is free to go. Have a great weekend!"

As the majority of his classmates cleared out of the room, Kurt kept an eye out to see who else was staying put and would therefore be his "co-workers" for the day. His eyes first fell on a tall – almost as tall as him – brunette in the back row, typing away on her tablet. He vaguely remembered seeing her in his dorm building but didn't know anything about her. He continued to scan the room, but everyone else seemed to be leaving, so apparently Jared was going to be a no-show.

Kurt pulled out his phone to check his texts while the classroom emptied and was working on a reply to Mercedes (who had asked if he'd found a hottie yet) when Blaine spoke up. "Do either of you know Jared?" Neither did. "Well, I guess it's just the three of us, then. Any objections to just taking my car? I promise it's clean as a whistle."

"If it means I don't have to use my own gas, I'm in," said Alexis, eliciting a chuckle from Blaine.

"My car's in Ohio, so either I ride with you or I take the subway, and considering I don't know where we're even _going_, I don't think that would end well," said Kurt with a smirk.

The school turned out to be about 15 minutes away by car, so taking the subway would have been out of the question if Kurt wanted to get there and back before his afternoon class. The music classroom was at the opposite end of the school as the parking lot, so Kurt had time to take in the surroundings, which reminded him quite a bit of his own elementary school - all one story, with an odor reminiscent of a strange mix of sterility and crayon, and all-white walls covered with stick-figure drawings. As they walked, Blaine explained that, on Fridays, he taught students in second grade; Wednesdays were dedicated to kindergarten. Other volunteer teachers took care of the other grade levels.

"Since this is second grade, the kids are all about seven or eight years old, so I can do more with them than I can the really little ones, but with not quite an hour for each class every week, we still can't do much," said Blaine. "Usually, I spend the first 15 minutes finding out what songs they like that week and then playing a couple of them on the guitar, encouraging them to sing along. Then I spend about 20 minutes telling them about instruments, composers, or music-related vocabulary. The last 15 minutes, I just let them go wild with the instruments in the room."

"Sounds like a headache," said Kurt.

"You get used to it, eventually, but yeah, it can be pretty loud. It's a blast, though. The kids really get into it."

"So what do we need to do?" asked Alexis.

"Basically, you're just there to observe and interact with the kids. Occasionally I'll need assistance keeping them under control, but that's pretty rare, especially with the second graders. It's nothing too strenuous."

Just a moment later, they reached the last classroom in the hallway, and Blaine held open the door for Alexis, then Kurt. "Welcome to the music room of Grant Elementary School." There wasn't much to it. The room was _tiny_ - about a third the size of William McKinley High School's choir room - and had few furnishings other than a stack of about 15 or 20 child-sized plastic chairs, a stool, a chalkboard on wheels, and a rack of child-friendly instruments along the back wall. Blaine pulled out a pocket watch and flipped it open briefly before putting it away. "We've got about 5 minutes before the kids get here. If you guys can set up those chairs in a double arc facing the stool, I'll go scrounge up some chairs for you." By the time he returned, two folding chairs in hand, the classroom was mostly ready, and he set one of the chairs up on each side of the stool.

Kurt and Alexis placed the last of the plastic chairs, and were taking their own seats next to Blaine, who was leaning his guitar against the stool, when there was a knock on the door frame. "Mr. Anderson? Are you ready for them?" asked a middle-aged woman in a surprisingly fashionable pant suit (New York was _full_ of surprises, and fashion-forward teachers were among them, it seemed.)

"Absolutely, Mrs. Grenier. Send them in!" A stream of kids filed in and settled into the chairs without prompting, except for one. A little girl with long, luscious black curls broke from the line as she went through the door and ran to Blaine, wrapping his legs in a tight embrace and nearly sending him toppling over sideways. "Uncle Blaine! Hi! Hi! I missed you!"

Blaine laughed, disentangling himself from her grasp and squatting to give her a proper hug. "Hi, Penny. I missed you, too. Even though I _just_ saw you last night. Now, why don't you take a seat so we can have some fun?" Standing back up, he guided her to an empty seat in the front row, directly across from him. She sat down but not still, holding onto the side edges of her seat while swinging her flip flop-clad feet. Before sitting, Blaine introduced Kurt and Alexis to the class, explaining that they were two of several of his college students who would be stopping by over the next few months. As Blaine settled onto his stool and picked up his guitar, asking the class what songs were their favorites that week, Penny seemed to suddenly realize that Kurt and Alexis were present. She looked Alexis over quickly, nodding as she took in the emerald-toned sundress and knitted white shrug that perfectly accented Alexis's olive skin, before fixing her eyes on Kurt.

Kurt tried to focus on Blaine, who had just launched into a surprisingly fantastic acoustic rendition of "Call Me Maybe," with Alexis providing a harmony, but his gaze kept drifting back to Penny, who was outright staring at him, worrying her lower lip between her teeth and clearly deep in thought . It was disconcerting, to say the least. After a couple minutes, she seemed to forget about him as Blaine wordlessly encouraged her to sing along, but as Blaine approached the end of the song, she was focused on Kurt again. In the lull before Blaine started the next song, she grinned, and Kurt did not like the look of that grin _one bit_.

"You're cute. Isn't he cute, Uncle Blaine?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and he turned crimson, but his response was _nothing_ compared to the discordant sounds that erupted from the guitar as Blaine slapped his hand against it. If he had been taking a drink, Kurt was confident it would have been sprayed all over the students, who had paused just momentarily before bursting into laughter. As it was, Blaine was clearly blushing, so at least Kurt wasn't the only one. Blaine looked over to Kurt and mouthed "Sorry about her," but Kurt just waved him off with a smile. Blaine couldn't help that his niece had a mouth on her. Besides, the way he blushed certainly gave Kurt something to ponder.

Once the class settled back down and Blaine started playing again, Kurt relaxed into his seat and took a moment to glance around at the kids. He was pleasantly surprised to see they were nearly all paying attention and singing along, riveted by Blaine's performance. There was one little redheaded boy in the back row on Alexis's side who, instead of singing along, was staring down at his shoes, the laces of which were hanging loose. As Kurt watched, the boy situated himself on his chair so that he could fit his foot on the seat with his knee bent and wrapped his arms around his leg to tie it. The whole process looked cumbersome and uncomfortable, but the boy managed, so Kurt didn't signal for Alexis to give him a hand.

The time for singalongs finished, Blaine transitioned into a discussion of the various types of horns, using a chart, which Kurt had not noticed previously as it was on the same wall as the door, to explain that the horns' shapes affected the sounds they made. The kids occasionally asked questions - not always _relevant_ questions, mind you, but Blaine still tried to answer if they were reasonable, sometimes allowing himself to get far off track.

When the time for "free music time" came, the kids rushed to the rack and started grabbing whatever they could reach. Though the noise level was nearly unbearable and had Kurt wishing he had an ibuprofen handy, he had to admit the kids were totally and completely having a _blast_. Even Alexis was getting into it, tapping away on a miniature keyboard, so Kurt decided to just go with it and walked over to choose an instrument. After a moment's deliberation, he selected a set of maracas, figuring he couldn't go wrong with them. Shaking them aimlessly felt silly for a while, but he gradually relaxed and let himself have fun with it. It's not like anyone he knew (other than Blaine and Alexis, of course) would actually _see_ him doing it, so there was no one to mock him for it.

Without thinking, he reached out and lightly tapped the little blonde girl in front of him on the shoulder with one of the maracas. She spun around, and the startled look on her face startled Kurt in turn. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She just kind of glared at him for a minute before breaking into laughter, shaking her tambourine at him, and leaving to join a couple of her friends, including Penny, who was standing on a chair, striking a triangle with all her might. Blaine realized her position seemingly just as Kurt did, because he swooped in from behind, wrapping an arm around her chest and lowering her to the ground, then wagged his finger at her in the universal "oh, no you don't" gesture. Kurt heard a distinct "You're no fun," but Blaine was smiling and ruffled her curls before walking away to help a little boy trying to shove a xylophone into a too-small cubby hole.

Kurt shimmied around the room, shaking his maracas in unison with the shaky rhythms started by some of the kids and making sure not to scare any of them this time. Before he realized it, Blaine was instructing the kids to put the instruments away - "In the right places this time, please, Jake" - and telling them to line up at the door, because Mrs. Grenier would be back to collect them soon. Penny lingered in the middle of the classroom until Blaine went over to her and kneeled down, whispering with her and giving Kurt a chance to notice they shared more than just dark, curly locks (a metric ton of gel could not hide the flyaways by that point in the day, and they were _definitely_ of the curly variety). They also had similar skin tones, but the most striking resemblance was in their eyes - large, expressive honey-toned irises with hints of darker brown. _Those are some grade-A Anderson genetics_, Kurt thought.

After seeing the kids off with Mrs. Grenier, Blaine turned to Kurt and Alexis, who were stacking the chairs back up. "So, what did you think? Was it worth the free A?"

"Surprisingly, yes," said Kurt. "They were much more well-behaved than I expected."

"They're good kids," replied Blaine. "The administration places a great deal of importance on teaching kids to be respectful of others, and it shows."

"Yeah, they were good, but it was far too noisy for me," said Alexis. "There is no way I could handle being a teacher, at least not with little kids."

"What about you, Kurt? Do you see yourself running a class full of kids?"

"Uh, no. I can handle them in small doses once or twice a week, but not every day. I deal with enough noise in the dorms. But...I think I might actually like to come back, if that's okay? It actually turned out to be a lot of fun, and I have some dead time on Fridays."

Blaine's face lit up. "Sure! Your class is pretty small, so I doubt all three spots will be full every time. You can tag along any time!"

"I think I will."

~*~*~*~

_Friday, October 19, 2012_

Blaine's prediction was correct, and over the next month, Kurt was able to go back to the elementary school all opportunities, except for one. "You know, you're the only student I've had who has actually wanted to come back after the first day. Most get their free A and then stay as far away as they can. Are you _sure_ you don't want to be a teacher?" Blaine asked as they were preparing the music room before the kids came in. "I'm glad you're here today, by the way. After having students come with me so often, it can be a little strange to come alone. "

No one else had signed up for that day's shift, so it was just the two of them. There had been a test in Blaine's class that day, so they left for the elementary school early and had some time to spare - even enough to stop at Starbucks on the way.

Kurt didn't mind being alone with Blaine in the least, and he told Blaine just that, though he carefully did _not_ mention that it was because he was clearly developing a bit of a crush on Blaine. In addition to being I-need-a-moment gorgeous, he had turned out to be ridiculously charming, with a voice like suede. "No, I definitely don't want to be a teacher. It's just...surprisingly entertaining. I've never really spent much time with kids before, so it's been an adventure."

And that it had. As a byproduct of tagging along every week, Kurt had begun to get to know the kids a bit, and watching them interact with each other, especially during the free period, was a riot. They usually tried to out-loud each other, and Kurt had quickly learned to keep a bottle of ibuprofen in his satchel just in case. The blonde girl he startled on the first day turned out to be named Miranda, and she was the most sarcastic little _shit_ of an eight-year-old he had ever met. She soon became his little buddy, always sitting on his side of the arc and never straying too far from him during the last part of class.

Blaine had noticed. "So Miranda's taken quite a liking to you, hasn't she?"

Kurt laughed. "I'll say. I kind of want to meet her parents so I can congratulate them on having such a perfect child. She reminds me of my friend Santana, but without the bitchiness."

"Better watch out, or you'll get attached." Kurt shook his head, doubtful. "Do you want kids? Someday, I mean?"

Kurt hesitated.

"Crap, I shouldn't have asked that, should I? It's not really my business."

"No, it's fine. I just haven't really thought about it. It isn't really on my radar yet. Gotta get through school first before I even _think_ about something like that. Besides, it's not like I have someone to think about it _with_, anyway."

"What, no girls knocking down your door for a date? I don't believe it."

Kurt very nearly dropped the chair he was moving. "You've got to be kidding me. _Really_, Blaine?"

"What?" asked Blaine, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Did you _honestly_ think I was straight? Seriously?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't like to make assumptions."

"Thank you for that, but no, no girls. No guys, either, but I haven't really been trying to date. Just been focusing on my classwork and getting used to New York overall. It's quite a change."

"Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio. Population: douchebags."

"Oh yeah? I'm from Westerville. Dalton Academy, class of 2000."

"Wait a minute...you went to Dalton and you are a music history professor. You must have been a Warbler."

"...yeah. You know about the Warblers?"

Kurt lit up. "You're looking at a founding member of the McKinley High School New Directions. We used to compete against the Warblers all the time. Sometimes we won, sometimes they did. We tied at Sectionals one year. Oh, and I dated one of them, Nick, for a couple months my senior year."

Blaine started to reply, but Mrs. Grenier knocked on the door, a somber look on her face. She told the kids to have a seat, then gestured for Blaine to come to her. As he walked her way, Penny ran to him and attached herself to his legs as she usually did, but without the usual enthusiasm. From a distance, Kurt thought she looked sad, but he couldn't tell if maybe she was just grumpy.

Kurt kept the kids attentive by getting a head start on the first part of class, asking them to name their current favorite songs. He could just barely hear snippets of the conversation taking place by the door. Mrs. Grenier told Blaine that Penny had been crying off and on all day, but no one could get her to say why. As she walked away, closing the door behind her, Blaine crouched down and pulled Penny into a long, snug embrace. When they finally parted, Blaine stayed at Penny's level and was obviously asking her something, but he must have been whispering because Kurt couldn't hear anything that was said.

A couple minutes later, Blaine pulled Penny into another hug, equally tight but half as long, then carefully excised himself from her grasp and guided her to an empty seat, kissing the top of her head before turning to Kurt. When he spoke, it was hushed. "I hate to ask you this, but can you take over for a few minutes? I need to go in the hall to make a phone call. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." He was obviously fuming, but his eyes were tinged with something like heartbreak. Kurt didn't ask. It wasn't his place, really, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Just let them do free play. Thank you so much. I'll try to be quick."

Once Kurt gave the kids permission to play with the instruments and checked on Penny to make sure she was okay, he kept an eye on them while gradually making his way toward the door. Yes, he was being nosy, but he couldn't resist. _Something_ was going on, and he was determined to find out what. It wasn't his finest moment, to be sure, but his curiosity was getting the best of him and it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone what he heard, anyway.

He didn't even have to get that close to the door to hear snippets of Blaine leaving a voicemail - or maybe just not giving the other person a chance to talk. What he heard, however, did absolutely nothing to help him make sense of the situation; in fact, it left him even more confused than he had been before.

Whoever was on the receiving end of that phone call, Kurt did not envy in the slightest. Blaine was _livid_. "Irresponsible! You wanted her so badly and I _gave_ her to you!"

"...leaving again..."

"...running away from your problems _again_..."

"...eternal man-child and not in a good way."

"...ashamed of yourself!"

About a minute later, Blaine returned to the room, cheeks flushed. He plopped into one of the children's seats near Kurt instead of perching on the stool, a feat Kurt could never have managed comfortably, even though he wasn't that much taller than Blaine. He figured Blaine was probably used to it, though.

Blaine leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands, and took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kurt. "Actually, no, scratch that, obviously everything is not okay. Is there anything I can _do_?"

Blaine looked up and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. When he spoke, it was low enough that Kurt had to lean in to hear him clearly. "No, everything's not okay. Family...issues. I can't really talk about it here, and there's nothing you can do, but thanks for asking."

"It's none of my business anyway."

"I kind of made it your business when I asked you to watch the kids. And I wasn't exactly quiet in the hall. You probably heard at least some of it."

"A little, but not enough to make any sense. But don't worry about it. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Blaine smoothed his shirt, visibly transitioning back into teacher mode. They spent the rest of the class period playing with the kids.

The walk to Blaine's car once class was over was a quiet one, but when they were inside it, Blaine turned in his seat to face Kurt. "Listen, about what happened in there-"

"I told you, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I know. But I want to. If you want to hear it, that is. It's far from typical professor-student conversation, but I feel like we've become friends over the last few weeks."

"I think so, too."

"I'm glad." He turned back so that he was facing straight ahead and relaxed into his seat. "So. Do you remember the Free Credit Rating Today commercials that ran about a decade ago, with that actor who had been in a few soap operas singing the jingle?"

"The 'Slash saviiiiiiiiiiiiings' guy, Cooper Anderson?" His eyes widened as he realized the connection. "He was my first celebrity crush," he added, quieter.

"Yeah. That's my brother." Kurt tried, but failed, to hold in a gasp. "Yeah, I know. Anyway. I was on the phone with him. Well, leaving him a voicemail, because he was smart enough not to answer my call."

"What happened?"

"He decided to get a divorce and move back to L.A. He left yesterday. And I just found out because Penny told me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Blaine sighed. "I don't blame Laura for not telling me, because I'm sure it was the last thing on her mind, but it sucks to find out from your crying niece that your brother's abandoning his family to chase a pipe dream - apparently he's planning to audition for the lead in the newest Transformers movie."

"Um." Kurt paused, unsure if he should continue or if he was overstepping. "Feel free not to answer this, but I overheard you say something about giving her to him? What did that mean?"

Blaine took a deep breath before responding. "That's where the real family drama comes in. And I hate to say this, but I must: anything I tell you about this cannot leave this car."

Kurt nodded.

"About the time those commercials were out, Cooper and Laura were trying to start a family. They tried for a couple years, but it didn't work. They finally went to a doctor, and it turned out that Cooper was sterile." At that, connections started forming in Kurt's brain, and his suspicions were confirmed when Blaine continued. "They still wanted to have a baby, and they wanted the baby to carry the Anderson genes, so they didn't want to use a sperm donor."

"Penny's yours." It was obvious, now that he thought about it. Their shared physical features were just the beginning; Kurt had noticed Penny had many of the same habits as Blaine, including a penchant for climbing on furniture, but he had previously attributed it to a combination of the Anderson genetics and spending a lot of time around her uncle.

"Yep. They asked if I would be willing to help them, and I didn't even think twice."

"Does she know?"

"No. No one does, not even my parents. The only people that know are Cooper, Laura, me, the doctors and nurses, and now you."

"I can understand Penny not knowing, because that's a lot to explain to a kid, but why is it kept such a secret?"

"That's all Cooper. He was convinced that if anyone found out he couldn't legitimately produce an heir, it would ruin his cred in Hollywood. Not that he had very much to begin with. Personally, I think he was embarrassed and didn't want to deal with people's pity."

Kurt started to reach out to rub Blaine's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, but he yanked his arm back when he realized it might be crossing a line. Luckily for him, he thought, Blaine didn't seem to notice.

This whole becoming-friends-with-his-professor thing was _confusing_.

~*~*~*~

_Monday, November 12, 2012_

Disconnecting his laptop from the projector at the end of class, Blaine reminded them that they had a 2,000-word paper on a composer from the Romantic period due at the beginning of the next class. "I'd say I hope you already have it done, but I know better. Just try not to postpone it _too_ long, 'kay? And you can take a break for a while after that, because I've got an appointment Friday morning."

"Are you saying we don't have class on Friday?" asked a student in the back of the classroom.

Blaine laughed. ""Yes, if I was being straightforward and making sense, that's exactly what I would have said." He dismissed the class, but as they were standing, he remembered something else he needed to tell them. "Oh! Wait. One more thing. If you haven't noticed the flyers around this building, the annual department dance is Saturday night in the student center ballroom. I hope to see you all there!"

Puzzled, Kurt turned to Alexis, who was sitting on his right. "There's a department dance?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend said it started years ago, as a formal dinner/dance for the dean's birthday, but when he retired and the new dean took over, she decided to make it into a more casual dance so that the students wouldn't be bored to death. It's nothing crazy, but it's usually a good time. You going to be there?"

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was putting his laptop and papers away. "Yeah, I think I will."

~*~*~*~*~

_Saturday, November 17, 2012_

What had started out as a relatively warm week on Monday had cooled dramatically by the time the day of the dance rolled around, leaving Kurt thankful he had thought ahead and brought his black woolen peacoat back to the city with him after his last visit home in October. His roommate - and most of the guys on his floor, apparently - did not have the same forethought and had gone on a group outing on a mission to find outer garments suitable for the chilly temperatures.

As a result, that afternoon Kurt had the altogether too small room to himself to get ready for the dance - the first of his college career, and one for which he fully intended to look _impeccable_ - giving him the freedom to spread out his outfit options and make a decision without being judged for it. Taylor was a good roommate and not an asshole in general, but he'd never had to deal with Kurt in full-on fashion crisis mode, and it quickly became evident that that's _exactly_ what this was.

Surveying the various ensembles strewn across his bed and desk (okay, and Taylor's bed, too - thank the stars he'd managed to get a roommate who actually cared about cleanliness _and_ actually made his bed every day), Kurt immediately decided against going with the corset vest he'd sported so often in high school. He wanted to make a good impression at this dance (and he firmly did not think about exactly _who_ he wanted to make that good impression on,) and bondage wear, however subtle, wasn't the image he wanted to present on this particular occasion.

As he pondered the remaining options, he realized he had no barometer for exactly how formal he should dress for the dance. Alexis had said it was more casual than a formal dinner/dance, but all that really told him was that he shouldn't wear the tuxedo his father had given him as a going-away-to-college gift. Should he wear jeans? Go business casual? He started to send a text off to Alexis, asking for clarification, but remembered just before hitting "send" that she had said on Wednesday that she had to work until just an hour before the dance, so she was going to be a bit late.

He scrolled through his phone, scanning for any upperclassman in his department who might know. Finding none, he scrolled back to the top and hovered over the section of B names. Blaine, like most of Kurt's professors, had included his cell phone number on the syllabus, just in case. Kurt hadn't added it into his phone right away, but when they started to spend more time together at the school and gradually become something akin to friends, he had decided it was time. Still, he hadn't had any cause to use it yet.

Before he could second-guess himself, Kurt tapped on Blaine's name. His heart was beating a rapid rhythm in his chest, and he almost wished the call would go to voicemail. Blaine was probably getting ready for the dance, too - he _had_ said he would be there - or he could be at dinner with his date, and what if he would be annoyed with Kurt for interrupting?

It didn't go to voicemail. Blaine picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi. It's Kurt, from-"

"I know who you are, Kurt," he replied, and Kurt could read the smile in his tone, flooding him with relief. He wasn't annoyed. "Do you need something, or did you just call to chat with your favorite professor?"

In a split second, Kurt made a decision. "Yeah, I just wanted to chat...wait a minute. Blaine? Why are you answering Dr. Blicker's phone?" The delivery was deadpan, and he hoped upon hope that Blaine would realize he was joking.

"Ohhhh, I see how it is. You wound me, Kurt. But seriously, what can I do for you?" Kurt could hear water sloshing and what seemed to be metal bumping against metal.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I'm doing dishes, but I have an earpiece, so I don't have to worry about dropping the phone."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering. About the dance."

Kurt could have sworn he heard Blaine swallow hard. "...yeah?"

"What the hell should I _wear_?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't exactly have access to your closet, Kurt."

"No, no. I mean, how casual or formal do people dress?"

"Oh. It varies, really, but most guys wear at least nice jeans and a semi-dressy shirt," said Blaine. "No sweats or baseball caps or anything like that, but I doubt that even crossed your mind. Think more along the lines of a Homecoming dance rather than prom."

"Okay, thanks. That narrows it down quite a bit, actually."

"Glad I could help. So I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"Absolutely."

After they hung up, Kurt scurried around the room, putting away the outfits that were too dressy or not dressy enough. By the time he was done, he had only three options left, all variations on a theme of slacks, button-down, and waistcoat. He snapped a quick picture of them with his phone and sent it off to Mercedes, whose response ('Go with the blue, boo.") was so immediate he didn't dare second-guess her.

That's how, two hours later and fully coiffed to perfection, Kurt arrived at the student center looking flawless in slim-cut black slacks and his favorite Alexander McQueen combination of a navy blue button-down with brown cuffs and collar and a navy and black checked waistcoat that hugged his torso perfectly. Paired with deep brown wingtip oxfords made of leather and suede, the outfit was an eye-catching combination, or so he hoped.

Kurt showed his student ID to the guy at the door of the ballroom, earning himself a red star stamp on the back of his left hand, before stepping inside and to the right to survey the room. A DJ was set up on a temporary stage on the far left of the room, with a modest-sized dance floor in front of him. The dance had only just begun, so the dance floor was relatively empty, with just a handful of couples swaying to the slow song coming over the speakers. The right side of the room, where Kurt was standing, had a large cluster of round tables. Most people seemed to be congregating around the pass-through window to the adjoining kitchen, which was currently serving as the bar, but a few were gathered around the DJ, passing around what appeared to be a book of songs. Kurt was glad to see that, unlike McKinley's dances, this one didn't have garish decorations or some cheesy theme. It felt, suitably, more adult.

As he was making his way there, someone called his name from one of the tables, so he took a detour, weaving through a few tables to get to the one where a couple of his friends from his Intro to Musical Theater class were sitting. After chatting with them for a few minutes, he excused himself to get a drink.

Diet Coke acquired, Kurt started to walk away from the bar when Matt, a rather cute blonde who sometimes flirted with him in Blaine's class, tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Kurt. Want to dance?"

"Uh, sure," he replied with a smile. "Lead the way." The dance floor was filling up quickly as more people arrived, so they ended up on the edge nearest to the bar.

Matt turned out to be a pretty fantastic dance partner. He didn't laugh _too_ hard at Kurt's signature shimmy, and he kindheartedly showed Kurt a few new dance moves to add to his repertoire. They danced together for several songs and were slow dancing when Kurt's phone started ringing. It was Alexis. Matt waved him off with a smile, so Kurt stepped away from the dance floor to answer.

"Hey, I'm outside, waiting to get in. Where are you?"

"Back right, close to the end of the dance floor by the bar. Heading to the tables now. Was dancing with Matt." He found a couple empty seats at a nearby table and gestured to those sitting on the other side to see if they were saved. They weren't, so he sat, switching the phone to his other ear.

"Cute Matt with the dimples and great ass?"

Kurt glanced back over to the dance floor, where Matt was pressed up close against a short brunette in a gorgeous sapphire dress who Kurt was pretty sure - though it was hard to tell for certain from the back - was Matt's last girlfriend, Shanna. Matt, Kurt had discovered while getting to know him over the course of the semester, had a tendency to flirt with anything that moved, male or female, but he dated mostly women. Kurt wasn't looking to _date_ Matt - he had his eye on someone else, ill-advised as it might be - so he was content just to dance with him.

"That's the one."

"And yet you answered the phone when you could have been macking on him."

Kurt chuckled. "We were just dancing, Alexis, not making out. And it's fine. He's already dancing with someone else."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. There are just a couple people in front of me now. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

True to her word, Alexis showed up barely two minutes later, looking stunning in a deep burgundy silk wrap dress. She picked up his soda and took a sip. "Thanks. Now, let's go dance."

Several songs later, Kurt was facing the bar area when he spotted Blaine weaving through the crowd from the door toward the section of the tables that were reserved for professors. Alexis apparently noticed his attention had waned, because she poked him in the shoulder. "You too, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Dr. A. I'm pretty sure 90 percent of the girls in our class have the hots for him, and apparently you fit right in with those ranks, with the way you're staring at him."

"I'm not staring at him," he insisted, but the flush creeping onto his cheeks gave him away.

"Oh, please. You look like you want to bend him in half."

"Alexis!" She leveled a glare at him. "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. He's fucking _hot_, alright?"

"Yeah, he is. And I don't know if I should tell you this, because who knows what it'll do to your already sky-high ego, but he's been standing by the door watching you for the last ten minutes."

"_What_?!"

"Yep. He's barely looked away." She maneuvered them so that Kurt was facing toward where Blaine was sitting. "Now, don't be obvious about it, but _watch_. You'll see what I mean." Blaine was leaning back in his seat, chatting with some of his colleagues, and Kurt followed Alexis's advice, discretely glancing over at Blaine every couple of minutes. Sure enough, most of the time, Blaine was looking in his general direction, if not directly at him. "Damn," said Alexis. "He's good. He looks away _right_ before you look, every single time. Boy must be psychic."

After a few songs, Kurt saw Blaine head toward the bar, and he decided he had had enough. "Okay, this is ridiculous. How do I look?"

She smoothed the front of his waistcoat. "Fabulous as always. Go get him." With that, she went to sit down, while Kurt struck off for the bar.

It only took him a few moments to spot Blaine; once he had, he made a beeline for him. He started to reach out to tap him on the shoulder, but Blaine spun around on the spot before he had a chance, nearly spilling his glass of red wine on Kurt in the process. "Oh! Kurt! Hi," he said, clearly surprised at their proximity.

"Hi, Blaine. Look-" he started, but Blaine spoke at the same time.

"Having a good time?"

Now was his chance. "Yeah, but you looked bored over there," he said, pointing toward the tables. "Why haven't you been dancing?" Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt didn't give him enough time. "Doesn't matter. You should come dance with me."

"Kurt, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm your professor."

"Blaine. We're both adults, and it's _just dancing_. Come on." Blaine hesitated a moment but allowed Kurt to grab his free hand and pull him toward the dance floor, stopping only to let Blaine put his glass down on a table. Just as they reached the stage, the previous song ended and another, faster one began. They moved together awkwardly at first, unsure about how close they should get, but soon they relaxed into it and found compatible rhythms that worked for the upbeat, poppy song. Blaine, it turned out, was absolutely _adorable_ when he danced, bopping around like a five-year-old on a sugar high. It was irresistible.

They continued dancing through a few more fast songs, taking a quick break during a slow song to take a drink before returning to the dance floor while another fast one played. "This is my favorite!" said Blaine, who proceeded to gesticulate wildly through the song while singing along, much to Kurt's amusement.

The song ended and eased into a slow number, and Blaine excused himself, seemingly against his own will, which made no sense and left Kurt confused and a little hurt. Blaine started to walk away, but Kurt reached out for his arm. "Wait!" Blaine turned around to look at him. "Stay?" Kurt asked, barely more than a whisper. Blaine's response was immediate and cataclysmically seductive: he pulled Kurt in close and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine seemed to realize just as quickly that that position was probably less appropriate than he had intended, and he readjusted, putting a more respectable distance between them. Even so, they gradually moved closer together as they danced, and by the time the song drew to a close there was virtually no space left between them and Blaine's head was resting against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt could feel the warm tickle of Blaine's breath against his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine.

He was playing with fire, and he knew it. It shouldn't have been so easy, falling for his professor, but that was precisely what had been happening, and Kurt was well aware that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was a goner already, and it all started with that _fucking_ green bow tie on the first day of class. He had an inkling that Blaine might be developing feelings for him as well, but he wasn't sure if that was just wishful thinking on his part. What on earth would a 30-year-old professor want with an 18-year-old college freshman? (Other than lascivious things Kurt resolutely would _not_ think about while they were dancing, fearing the consequence of such thoughts given the proximity of their bodies.)

Kurt did not want to let go of Blaine when the song ended, and Blaine seemed to feel the same way, so he held onto Blaine's hand and together they transitioned their rhythm into one more befitting of the Adam Lambert tune, which ended up being the final song of the night. They said their goodbyes and Blaine headed out the door while Kurt went in search of Alexis, who immediately started peppering him with questions. "So? How was it? Did you make out? Are you going on a date? Are you dating? And, most importantly," she paused, "ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK HIM?"

Kurt cringed, knowing there was _no way_ other people hadn't heard that last question. "God damn it, Alexis! Shh!" He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and dragged her through the doors of the ballroom and over to a seating area on the walkway. "It was...nice? I mean, it was a little awkward at first, but we got over it and then it was fine. His dance moves are a little erratic for the fast songs, but we were practically rubbing together during one of the slow songs and it was...nice."

"If you say it was 'nice' one more time, I'm going to smack you."

"I was too busy concentrating on not getting a boner to worry about how to describe it to you afterward, okay?"

"So you _did_ make out?"

"No! He just smelled really good and there was friction and _why the hell am I telling you this_?"

~*~*~*~*~

_Wednesday, November 21, 2012_

Miracle of miracles, somehow there was no awkwardness between Kurt and Blaine in class the next week, though that may have been simply due to them not being alone together. Having an audience kind of made having the "what the hell are we doing?" talk impossible, not that they had really _done_ anything, anyway. They'd just danced. Closely. And, at least on Kurt's part, with intent, though it went nowhere.

Kurt kept finding himself distracted in class, though, _watching_ Blaine instead of listening to him. He paid attention to Blaine's every movement, unable to tear his eyes away. On Wednesday, the class Kurt normally had after Blaine's had been canceled so the professor could travel home early for Thanksgiving, so Kurt decided to tag along, since there would be no class for either the school or the university on Black Friday. The kindergarten and second grade classes were combined for that session due to the short week, and Kurt was crouched near the shelving system holding the children's instruments, helping a kindergartener named Lucas pick one out to play during free music time and debating the merits of maracas (still Kurt's instrument of choice when he joined the kids) over a tambourine, when he had a sneaking suspicion that he was being watched.

He looked over at Blaine, who was standing near the door, just in time to see his gaze clearly drift down toward Kurt's ass, which Kurt realized was put on perfect display in that position and accented by the tight black jeans he had purposefully chosen that morning. Blaine's eyes scanned their way back up Kurt's body, and Kurt could pinpoint the exact moment Blaine realized he had been caught, because his eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed crimson. Kurt smirked at him, shaking his head minutely with a quiet laugh, before returning to the task at hand. As he looked away, out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine hang his head like a scolded puppy. That just wouldn't do.

Finally convinced of the superiority of the maracas, Lucas trotted off happily to join his friends, shaking them in the air all the way. Kurt stood, smoothing the creases out of his jeans, and walked over to Blaine, trying to make the expression on his face a reassuring one. "Listen, Blaine-"

But Blaine shook his head. "Not here, Kurt. Coffee when we get back to campus? We can talk then."

"Uh, sure."

Once they dropped Kurt's classmates, Sean and Emily, off at their dorms, Kurt expected Blaine to turn left toward the Starbucks near the music building, but Blaine pulled into the right turn lane instead and waited for the signal to change. Seeming to sense Kurt's confusion, Blaine spoke up. "I thought we could go to my favorite place, but it's a few minutes away. Do you mind? It's not as busy as Starbucks."

"No, that's fine. Probably best not to have this conversation on campus, anyway." Blaine didn't respond, and the rest of the ride was quiet. They pulled into the parking lot of Break Fluid, a tiny red brick building with a few small picnic tables on the front patio. As they stepped inside, Blaine asked Kurt, "What would you like? My treat."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to, Kurt. So what'll it be?"

"Nonfat mocha, please."

"Sure thing. Grab us a table?"

Kurt found them a booth in the back corner of the cafe, isolated a bit by a large potted fern. He sat down and fiddled with his phone, making sure it was silent before putting it away. Blaine located him a few minutes later, their coffees balancing precariously in one hand and a plate with two large cookies in the other. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. "Raspberry almond shortbread," said Blaine. "I couldn't resist. I got one for you, too. You don't have a nut allergy or anything, do you? I should have asked first." Kurt shook his head, thanking Blaine quietly when he handed Kurt his mocha.

Blaine slid into the booth opposite Kurt and took a sip of his own coffee. He had barely swallowed when Kurt spoke up, voice quavering and going into his higher range like it always did when he was nervous. "Look, Blaine, I don't know what we're doing here - well, I know what we're doing _here_, obviously, but not what we're doing in general - but I definitely want you to know it didn't bother me when I caught you checking me out earlier." Blaine opened his mouth, seemingly to deny it, but thought better of it and didn't say anything. "It was nice, actually."

"It was?"

"Blaine. I may be quite a bit younger than you, but I'm not some blushing virgin. I like attention, and I like knowing when a hot guy finds me attractive."

"Kurt...I..." He cleared his throat. "Okay. So. Clearly, there is _something_ between us, whether it's just mutual attraction or something deeper. I don't know. But I _can't_ get involved with you. Not when you're my student. I'd be fired on the spot if the dean found out."

"Who said anything about 'getting involved'? I figured we'd just fuck and be done with it." By the look on Blaine's face, Kurt's attempt at sarcasm had failed _completely_. "Oh god, I'm kidding! I'm kidding, I promise!" he laughed.

Blaine's relief was palpable. "Oh thank God. But, seriously, I have to put my job first, and if I get into a relationship with one of my students and the dean - or anyone else, for that matter - finds out, I'd be done for."

"I get it, Blaine. I do. But it's good to know I'm not the only one who feels like there could be something here." He paused, considering. "Okay, how about this. We just...put everything on hold. Next semester, I won't take any of your classes, and we see how this, this _thing_," he gestured, "whatever it is, works out?" Kurt slowly let his foot touch Blaine's and drift up his leg just a bit, giving Blaine a hopeful look, cheeks flushed.

Blaine shivered, a grin creeping onto his face. "Yeah. I like that plan." Much to Kurt's surprise, he reached across the table to where Kurt's hand was resting next to his mocha and gently caressed the back of it. "We'll see how it goes."

~*~*~*~*~

_Friday, November 30, 2012_

Kurt breezed into Blaine's class the next Friday morning, eyes on his phone, so he didn't notice his classmates were all sporting children's party hats until Blaine stepped in front of him with a green one, nearly getting trampled in the process. Blaine held out the hat for him to take. "I thought about just putting it on your head, but I'd like to survive the semester," he said with a wink.

"Right, right. So what's the occasion?"

"My 31st birthday! I thought we'd have an old-fashioned birthday party. No lesson today. I brought cupcakes and soda, and I'm going to hook my laptop up to the projector and find the most ridiculous music videos on YouTube." That was the plan, but, as tends to happen, watching silly music videos soon turned into clicking on random related videos, and by the end of class they had been sucked into watching a series featuring astronauts demonstrating the ins and outs of life on the International Space Station.

"Are you taking cupcakes to the school, too?" asked Kurt while waiting for Blaine after class. Sean and Emily had been the last of his classmates needing to earn the free A, so from that point forward it would probably be just Kurt and Blaine going to the elementary school, if no one else decided to tag along.

"Yep. Penny knows it's my birthday, so I'm pretty sure she'd flay me alive if I didn't," said Blaine, putting the leftover sodas back in a box. "Don't think I don't know why you're asking, though. You just want another cupcake! I can see you eying them."

"They're so _moist_! Where'd you get them?" Truth be told, Kurt wasn't eyeing _just_ the cupcakes, but given their agreement the previous week, he decided it would be wisest not to mention that. Blaine reached into the container of cupcakes and pulled out a chocolate one with caramel-flavored icing, handing it to Kurt with a smile before re-sealing the container. "I made them. Here, I won't even make you wait."

Kurt took the cupcake with a quiet "Oooh, thanks," and immediately unwrapped it to take a bite, leaving a smear of icing on his upper lip and licking it off. Blaine just stared, frozen. "I don't believe it," mumbled Kurt, mouth still full of cake. "These are too good to be homemade," he added once he had taken a drink.

"My mom is a pastry chef," Blaine explained, finally recovered from his momentary reverie. "She's taught me a few things, and how to make the perfect cupcake is one of the easiest."

"You'll have to teach me someday, unless it's some top-secret family recipe."

Blaine chuckled. "No, you could probably find it online without too much difficulty. It's more about making sure you follow directions carefully and don't mix the batter too much. You ready to go?" Kurt nodded, so they headed out.

Mrs. Grenier was already in the music room with the kids when they arrived, even though they were a little early. "We just got out of an assembly, and there was no sense in sending them back to their regular classroom," she explained.

"Not a problem," said Blaine. "Today's just going to be a fun day, anyway." He turned to the kids. "You guys want _cupcakes_? It's my birthday, so I brought some for everyone!" He opened the container and handed Mrs. Grenier a red velvet one as she left.

The kids, it turned out, were more drawn to the basic white-cupcake-with-blue-icing combination, leaving the more sophisticated flavors virtually untouched. Kurt kept glancing at a raspberry lemon one, wondering just how gluttonous it would be for him to have a third cupcake in a matter of two hours. "I don't think it's going anywhere, Kurt," Blaine teased the third time he caught Kurt casting longing glances at the cupcakes. "You can have it now or save it and take it home with you, if you want." Kurt blushed at being caught ogling the sweets again. "Oh, _crap_." Blaine smacked his forehead.

"What?"

"Any idea why I thought it would be a good idea to give a bunch of second graders cupcakes with bright blue icing? Their parents are going to _kill_ me." Glancing around the room, Kurt realized that while none of the kids were a complete mess, most had rings of blue stain around their lips and several had blue spots on their shirts that hadn't been there before.

"It's not that bad, Blaine. Besides, they're in elementary school. I'm sure they go home with stains more days than they go home clean." Just then, Penny came up to them, all smiles.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Blaine! I made you a card!" She thrust a piece of red construction paper at him. "See? Mommy helped me make it. It says 'Happy birthday to my _favorite_ uncle. I love you!' and the picture is you and me and that time you tried to help me make a birdhouse for Daddy. Daddy said the birdhouse we made was green so I should make it green, but I couldn't find my green crayon so I made it blue instead."

"That's okay, sweetie. I love it. Thank you." He paused. "Wait a minute. When did you talk to your Dad?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Yesterday."

"Did you talk to him on the phone?"

"Noooooooooo. I talked to him in the living room."

"So he's home? Since when?"

"Ummmm. Not yesterday. The day before that."

"Is he staying, or is he going back to California?"

"Staying. He said Hollywood is full of people who are bad words."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'm sure it is. Okay, why don't you go sit back down for a couple minutes? We've got to get you guys cleaned up and then we can sing a bunch of songs." Penny skipped off happily, and Blaine turned to face Kurt, who had been pretending (albeit unsuccessfully) not to listen as the conversation unfolded next to him. "I would _love_ it if I could find out what was going on in my family without hearing it first from a seven-year-old, but apparently that's too much to ask."

Later, as they finished loading the leftover cupcakes and associated detritus into the car, Blaine shut the back driver's side door and leaned against it, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. "You know, to say I wasn't expecting much from this birthday is an understatement, but it actually turned out pretty awesome." He flashed Kurt a mega-watt smile. "You helped with that, too. You know that, right?"

"I...yeah." He looked at Blaine, considering, then decided to go for it, propriety be damned, and leaned over to wrap Blaine in a tight, lingering hug. "Happy birthday, Blaine."

"Best birthday _ever_," Blaine whispered against Kurt's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~

_Friday, December 21, 2012_

_Six hours_, Kurt thought as he shut off his alarm on the last day of the semester. _Six hours and then...what_? What, exactly, was the etiquette for asking your professor on a date on the last day you're his student? All he knew for sure is that he wanted to look his best. Sure, Blaine had expressed his interest and intent a few weeks prior, but what if he'd changed his mind since then?

Kurt sent up a quick thanks to the china teapot in the sky that Taylor had already headed home for winter break after taking his last exam the day before, once again giving Kurt ample space to spread out his options, but on second thought he decided to go for an old standby that he knew accented his best features - namely, his ass and arms - in all the best ways. He dug through his closet to find the olive-toned, long-sleeved t-shirt with the cowl neck, then yanked his tightest pair of dark wash jeans out of his dresser. Paired with his black ass-kicking boots, the ensemble was one Tina had described several times as making him look "deliciously fuckable." He hoped Blaine would feel the same, because he had _plans_. Not for right away, but...eventually. Sooner rather than later, hopefully.

He trudged across campus to the music building, the trip taking about twice as long as it normally would due to a slick coating of ice covering every exposed surface on campus. The previous night's weather forecast definitely had _not_ called for ice, so it had taken everyone by surprise, including the university's maintenance crew, who Kurt saw spreading salt near the dorms. Kurt's boots helped with traction, but he still had to be careful not to knock his fellow students over as he weaved through them, and that extra effort caused him to be about five minutes late for Blaine's class.

Kurt tried to be quiet as he slipped into the classroom, but Blaine called him on it anyway. "Glad you could make it, Kurt. Please see me after class." The accompanying wink was so blatantly flirtatious that Kurt kept his eyes on his boots and focused on not falling into his seat, afraid of what he might blurt out if he were to look Blaine in the eye. Still, he was relieved that Blaine hadn't changed his mind about wanting to see where things would go between them.

Class that day just consisted of Blaine handing back their final exams, which he'd had them take on Wednesday so he could go over it with them on Friday to answer any questions. Kurt was happy to discover he'd managed to get an A-, and most of the class seemed similarly pleased. With nothing else for them to do, Blaine dismissed them a final time. Kurt was starting to pack up his things, still trying to figure out how the hell to ask Blaine out, when Blaine called out his name, catching his attention. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget to come see me before you leave."

Once his classmates had cleared out, Kurt sauntered over to the front of the desk where Blaine was sitting. Blaine stood up and walked around the desk, glancing back toward the door before leaning in for what Kurt expected to be a hug but immediately became something more, as Blaine pressed him against the desk and kissed him fervently. Kurt's mind blanked momentarily, but he quickly came back to his senses and squirmed out of Blaine's grasp, willing himself to ignore the aching problem in his pants. "Hey now," he teased with a wink, "I'm not _that_ cheap a date, mister."

"Sorry, sorry!" said Blaine, immediately backing up with his hands in the air. "It's just...I've wanted to do that all semester." He chanced a step closer, and Kurt couldn't help but let him. "I'd like to do it again," he whispered, "but you're right. We should go on a date first. A proper date." He paused, considering. "How would you like to go see _Newsies_ tomorrow night? Unless...you're heading home?"

Kurt inhaled sharply. "I had expected maybe dinner and a movie, Blaine, not _Broadway_. You're going to have me spoiled after just one date."

"And what's wrong with that, exactly?"

"Nothing, just make sure you're capable of keeping up with my diva-like demands. You might create a monster. And no, I'm not heading home until Sunday."

"A date it is, then. How about I pick you up at 5, and we can go to dinner at Junior's before the show?"

Kurt moaned. He couldn't help it; the sound left his throat before he even realized it was happening. "I've heard their cheesecake is better than sex."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that."

~*~*~*~*~

_Saturday, December 22, 2012_

Kurt paced across his dorm room, phone in hand, waiting. He and Blaine had forgotten to make official arrangements for how they were going to get _to_ dinner and the show, so he had fired off a text to Blaine before jumping in the shower.

**Kurt:** What's the easiest way to get to Junior's? I'm not great with the subway, especially downtown, but I can meet you there.

That had been 20 minutes prior, and still no response. It's not like he was _worried_ - Blaine was probably getting ready, too, and just hadn't looked at his phone - but it would have been nice to know what he needed to do, so he could plan the rest of his afternoon accordingly. If he was going to take the subway, he'd have to figure in the extra time for that, so he'd have to cut some corners when getting ready. Deciding staring at his phone wouldn't help him any if he needed to hurry things along, he tossed it on his bed and started fussing with his hair, trying to achieve the perfect pompadour.

Between the sound of his blow dryer and the fact that the phone was muffled by blankets around it, Kurt almost missed it when his phone buzzed a few minutes later, but he caught a glimpse of the screen right before it went black again.

**Blaine:** Um, I was thinking...actually, I'm just going to call you. INCOMING! ;)

Kurt barely had a chance to read the text before his phone started ringing. "Hey, Blaine. What was so scandalous that you didn't want to say it over text?"

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing like that. I can just multitask better when talking than I can when texting. Anyway, it might not seem like it, but I'm a pretty traditional guy, and I was thinking I would just meet you at your dorm building and then we could take a taxi downtown together? That way you don't have to deal with the subway by yourself. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. So I'll see you around 5?" They hung up after Blaine confirmed the time, and Kurt glanced at his clock. It was just before four, so he had plenty of time to get dressed and finish getting ready before Blaine would get there. He'd probably even have time to call his dad and tell him he had a date - not who the date was _with_, though. That conversation would wait. Forever. Or at least until Kurt was sure this _thing_ with Blaine was actually going to turn into something worth telling his dad about.

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt headed down to the dorm lobby to wait for Blaine. He knew Blaine wouldn't be able to get in without a key, so he paced near the front entryway, not wanting to sit on one of the couches because who _knew_ what kinds of bodily fluids were lurking in the upholstery, just waiting to ruin his Alexander McQueen slacks. Even though they were last season, they didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment. So he stood.

He didn't have to stand very long, though, because just a few minutes passed before a taxi pulled up in the roundabout in front of the dorm. Kurt pulled on his pea coat and went outside as Blaine stepped out of the cab. Kurt gasped when he got a good look at him, because the vision in front of him was _nothing_ like the one he had seen on the first day of class or even throughout the semester. Blaine was stunning in a pair of perfectly tailored charcoal slacks and a deep burgundy button-up, complete with a bowtie in the same shade of gray, but what really gave him pause was Blaine's hair. It was curlier than Kurt had ever expected, and without all the gel holding it in place, it looked irresistibly soft. He wanted to reach out and play with Blaine's...everything. Instead, he composed himself enough to lean in to give Blaine a hug. As they separated, Blaine softly kissed him on the cheek. "You look fantastic, Kurt."

Blaine held the taxi door open for Kurt, then slid in after him. Kurt hadn't scooted all the way over to the other side of the cab, so there wasn't much space between them. Once Blaine told the driver where they were headed, he turned to Kurt. "How was your day?"

Kurt smiled. "It was nice. I went to brunch with Alexis, came home and did some reading, then got ready. Called my dad, too. He actually offered to leave Ohio at 3 a.m. to come get me so that I wouldn't have to fly."

"But...wouldn't driving it take like twice as long, once you factor in the drive to Lima from Columbus?"

"Yep, and that's exactly what I told him. I get that he misses me - I miss him, too, a lot - but there's absolutely no sense in having him drive 10 hours each way to pick me up when he can just drive the four hours round trip to Columbus."

"When does your flight leave? Are you all packed?"

"Ha, no," Kurt laughed. "My flight's at 6, so I have to be at the airport by 4. I don't have to pack a lot to go home, because I still have a lot of clothes there, so I'm just going to pack tomorrow."

Blaine nodded as the cab pulled to the side of the road in front of Junior's, where a line had already formed outside. "Good thing I reserved us a table yesterday!" Once they were inside, Blaine gave his name to the host, who guided them to a small table in the back and took their drink orders.

The host had barely left when Kurt felt Blaine's foot brush against his calf. He thought it was an accident at first - maybe Blaine was just crossing his legs - but then it happened again. And again. "Really, Blaine?" he asked with a smirk. "Playing footsies before we even order our food?"

Blaine just smiled, undeterred, and continued his ministrations while examining the menu. Kurt asked Blaine to recommend something delicious, and that's how he ended up ordering the chicken breast marinated in teriyaki with white rice and broccoli, while Blaine got the roast turkey meal, complete with chestnut stuffing and cranberries.

They chatted and flirted while they waited for their food to arrive, and once it did they ate in relative silence, though not an awkward one. When the check came, Kurt reached for it, fully intending to pay his portion, but Blaine yanked it away. "Oh no you don't. We can split it next time if you want, but tonight's my treat."

"But Blaine, this is all too much," Kurt protested, but it lacked punch. "You really shouldn't be spending this much money on me for our _first date_."

"Just consider it my way of making up for making you wait all semester," Blaine replied with a genuine smile. "Anyways, we need to get going or we're going to be late." The theater was just a few short blocks away, so the walk only took a few minutes. Kurt was content walking hand in hand with Blaine through the streets, reveling in being able to do it without earning glares or slurs from homophobes as had happened all too often when he was out in public with Nick in Lima or Westerville.

Though their seats were on the mezzanine level and not spectacular, Kurt was thrilled to experience his first Broadway show while on a date. He had set aside some cash early in the semester with the intent of getting to one of the cheaper shows, but time had gotten away from him and he'd never managed to actually get there. He sat next to Blaine, enraptured by the show but even more so by the man next to him, who had not let go of his hand through the entire process of finding their seats and who was at the time holding Kurt's left hand in his right while gently trailing the fingers of his left hand up and down Kurt's lower arm. His attention was attuned to the stage, and he didn't even seem to realize he was doing it, but the touch was tantalizing to Kurt.

As they made their way out to the curb to hail a taxi back to campus, Blaine asked Kurt what he thought of the show. "It was amazing!" Kurt replied. "I sometimes wonder if I really want to go into musical theater, but seeing people live out my dream like that, on stage, in person, for the first time just cements the fact that it is _exactly_ what I want to do with my life."

"Well, we'll just have to make a habit of it, then, won't we?" Blaine asked with a flash of a dazzling smile. Kurt's couldn't tear his gaze away from Blaine's lips, and before he even realized what he was doing, he was leaning in to plant a soft, barely there kiss on them. When he started to pull back, Blaine surprised him by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back in for another kiss, this one much deeper. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, letting himself get lost in the kiss and forget about all the people standing around them, anxious to catch taxis for themselves.

The world could wait. Kurt already had everything he could have wanted right there in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~

_Saturday, December 21, 2013 (Epilogue)_

"You know what I think?" Kurt asked through a yawn, still curled up against Blaine's chest under the covers in the early morning hours of the day that marked one year of them being a _them_. "I think you should finally teach me how to make those cupcakes of yours."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "_That's_ how you want to spend our anniversary? And here I thought we'd spend all day in bed."

"As much as I'd enjoy that, we don't have time," Kurt replied, angling his head up so that he could look at Blaine directly. "It's your own fault. You're the one who insisted on having your family's Christmas dinner here tomorrow even though Cooper had offered to host it."

"Exactly. _Cooper_ offered, not Laura. I really don't think she wants to deal with all that hassle right now. They've only had Eric for two weeks. I'm more than happy to host if it'll give her a break."

"I still can't believe Cooper agreed to adopt, let alone a three-year-old..." He trailed off, eyes closing as Blaine slowly brushed a finger tip up and down his spine, eliciting a quiet moan. "Okay, that feels _amazing_, but if you don't stop, we're not going to get anything done, and I am hell-bent on making those cupcakes. Now, I'm going to shower, and you can make a list of what we need from the store." He patted Blaine's chest and kissed him quickly before getting up and heading to the shower, not bothering to cover himself.

Three hours later, they hauled their purchases - supplies for three kinds of cupcakes, plus chicken breasts for dinner - into Blaine's kitchen. Kurt started to unload the bags and put the butter and cream cheese in the fridge, but Blaine stopped him. "Leave those out, please. We'll get the best results if all the ingredients are room temperature." Once the groceries were put away, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Okay, what kind do you want to make first? Triple cinnamon pecan, banana with peanut butter icing, or dark chocolate mocha?"

"Let's go with the mocha." Kurt had barely answered before Blaine started pulling pans and bowls and ingredients out of cabinets and spreading them out on the island. He set a pot of strong coffee to brew for the icing, then had Kurt, who was leaning against the opposite side of the island, come around to the side where Blaine was working.

Blaine reached into a drawer and pulled out a well-worn recipe box, rifling through it and removing the three recipes he needed. He propped the recipe for the mocha cupcakes up against his flour canister. "Here, you work on the dry ingredients and I'll do the wet, and we'll go from there." They worked in relative silence until Blaine finished with the wet ingredients and plugged his phone into the charger dock on the counter, turning Pandora on and changing it to a love song station. Once the batter was done and poured into liners, Blaine put the pan into the oven while Kurt worked on clearing the space so they could start the next batch.

While Kurt wiped down the counter, Blaine stepped up behind him, resting a hand on each of Kurt's hips and leaning in close to murmur against Kurt's shoulder. "You're gorgeous. You know that, right? I'm so lucky to have you."

Kurt set the wash rag down and spun around, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him closer for a kiss. "Same goes for you, you know." They lingered like that for a few more minutes, kissing lazily, until Blaine's phone rang. He glanced at the clock on his way to answer the phone. "Oh, I bet that's mom and dad. They probably just got off the plane." Sure enough, it was his mother on the line, letting him know they had arrived safely and Cooper was on his way to pick them up, running 15 minutes late as always.

While Blaine talked, Kurt pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text to his dad, reminding him to check in online for his and Carole's flight the next day. Burt replied right away - _Carole's doing it now_ - and Kurt took a second to appreciate just how _easy_ the last year had been, including telling their parents and the university staff. The Andersons had been nothing but welcoming, and Burt had put up resistance at first, until he realized that Blaine was only in his early 30s, not around his own age or even older. The university staff, while not thrilled with the idea, had said there was nothing they could do about it since he was no longer in Blaine's class. All in all, their relationship had proven to be a non-issue, for which they were both thankful.

The timer for the cupcakes went off while Blaine was on the phone, so Kurt pulled them out and set them on the stove, still in the pan, to cool a bit before removing them to a wire rack just as Blaine hung up and leaned against the island.

"Mom says that if you tell anyone her recipes, she's going to tell people about your _Sweatin' to the Oldies_ addiction."

Kurt gasped. "I told her that in _confidence_! We _bonded_ over that!"

"Well, I guess you've got a reason to keep your mouth shut, then, don't you?"

With a mischievous grin, Kurt leaned in slightly to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I thought you preferred it when I kept my mouth _open_?" He felt a slight tremor move through Blaine's body and it spurred him on. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, if I sucked you off right here in the kitchen?"

Blaine moaned and grabbed Kurt's hips, yanking him forward until his body was flush against Blaine's, which was already starting to respond. "Fuck, _yes_, Kurt."

Kurt kissed him soundly, arching his back to make just enough room for him to snake an arm up between them, scrunching up Blaine's "Dalton Academy Alumni" sweatshirt. He ran his palm over Blaine's chest and combed his fingers through the sparse hair before trailing his hand down to undo Blaine's belt and yank it out of his jeans, tossing it to the floor.

He unfastened Blaine's jeans and barely had the zipper down before he was pushing them until they pooled around Blaine's ankles. He gave Blaine space to toe off his shoes and step out of the jeans, then shoved them until they slid across the linoleum, coming to a stop under the table. With them out of the way, he fell to his knees, massaging Blaine's cock where it was tenting his boxer briefs.

Looking up at Blaine with an impish grin, he tugged Blaine's underwear down to his knees and immediately leaned in to kiss a trail from Blaine's hip to the base of his cock. "Come on, Kurt," Blaine whined. "Don't be a tease."

"What, don't you like it when I do this?" he asked, flicking his tongue against the side of Blaine's shaft. "Or this?" He kissed the tip, just barely.

"I thought you said we didn't have time to fool around today?"

"Who's fooling around?" He grasped the base of Blaine's cock, squeezing slightly, before sucking the tip into his mouth, eliciting a wanton groan. Knowing what Blaine liked best, and recently able to do it after practicing for months, he gradually sank down until the tip of Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt. Just like that." Kurt relaxed his throat and let Blaine start to slowly pump his hips, gradually getting Kurt used to the sensation, then increased the speed of his hips. "I'm not gonna last, baby," he added, breathless. "You're too good at this." Kurt hummed, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure through Blaine.

Noticing the muscle tension that usually appeared just before Blaine came, and not wanting him to do that quite yet, Kurt gently pushed on Blaine's hips to make him stop thrusting. He pulled off Blaine's cock, then started kissing and licking along the shaft while massaging Blaine's balls with one hand, using the other to reach down and unfasten his own pants, relieving some of the pressure against his own erection. Blaine groaned at the sight. "_Please_, Kurt."

"Do you want to come from my mouth, or do you want to come from me fucking you?" Kurt asked, pumping Blaine's cock with his fist. "Your choice."

"Want to ride you."

"Okay. Bedroom?"

"Too far. Couch." Kurt nodded, then stood up and headed for the living room, Blaine trailing behind him after kicking off his underwear and pulling off his t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor. They'd have to do a thorough cleanup before resuming their baking, but this was _so_ worth it. When Blaine got to the living room, Kurt was mid-strip, his jeans and sweater off but undershirt and boxer briefs still on. Blaine rifled through the end table drawer for the lube, making a quick mental note to remember to put it away in the bedroom before the family - especially Penny - came over the next day.

By the time Blaine found the lube and a condom, Kurt was naked and already sitting on the couch, where he had been leisurely stroking himself while watching Blaine fumble around with excitement. Blaine stood next to Kurt. "You want to do this part, or should I?"

Kurt thought about it for a second, then took the lube and condom from Blaine, setting the condom aside. "I want to. Come here." He scooted over on the couch and turned sideways, giving Blaine space to stretch out on the cushions, one leg braced on the floor and the other bent and resting against the back of the couch. Blaine shoved a throw pillow under his hips, angling them upward for easier access as Kurt watched him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kurt flipped open the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them together before snapping the bottle closed and tossing it to the other end of the couch. With his dry hand, he started massaging Blaine's balls and then lower, to his perineum and finally brushing a dry finger tip across his entrance. "You ready?"

Blaine breathed out an eager "_God, yes_," so Kurt held his cheeks apart and rubbed Blaine's rim with a lubed finger, gradually applying pressure until Blaine whined, then pushing inside. Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking. "Come on, Kurt. _Move_." Kurt increased his efforts, working quickly and adding more fingers as soon as Blaine asked for them. After a few minutes, Blaine was bucking down onto his hand. "Fuck, Kurt. Just fucking get _in_ me already!"

Kurt removed his fingers, grabbing a tissue from the end table to wipe them off. He re-situated himself on the couch, sitting with his feet flat on the ground, and Blaine climbed over him, straddling Kurt in a way that lined their cocks up perfectly against each other. He ground down momentarily, then spit on his hand before reaching down to hold their cocks together and thrust a few times. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you," Kurt said with a laugh. "I'm not going to have to do anything if you keep that up."

Blaine stopped what he was doing and stretched to reach the lube and the condom, then handed Kurt the condom. Kurt rolled it down his cock, then Blaine poured some lube in his hand and warmed it a little before stroking Kurt's cock with it. Using one arm to hold himself steady, Blaine slowly lowered himself down until Kurt was fully inside him, then rolled his hips a few times. Kurt took over then, grabbing Blaine's hips and lifting him a little so he could fuck up into him. "Is this what you wanted, Blaine?"

"Yes! Just like that!" Blaine cried out as Kurt's thrusts sped up and his grip on Blaine tightened. "Harder!"

Kurt obliged, keeping up the quick pace until his thighs ached, then stopped abruptly when he noticed Blaine was quickly approaching the point of no return again. "You take over."

Blaine braced his arms on Kurt's shoulders and started riding Kurt's cock in earnest, groaning every time he bottomed out. Before long, he was close to coming, so he told Kurt so. Since he had already held Blaine off twice, and he wasn't far behind himself, Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's cock and resumed his thrusts, meeting Blaine halfway with a loud smack every time their bodies made contact. "That's it, Blaine. Come on. Come for me." A few thrusts later, Blaine stilled briefly before coming, most of it oozing over Kurt's hand but a few drops splattering their chests.

After taking a few seconds to recover, Blaine rolled off of Kurt, pulled off the condom, and took Kurt's cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the vein - a tactic he knew would bring Kurt to the edge quickly. He pulled off momentarily to suck one of his fingers into his mouth, then pressed it behind Kurt's balls and rubbed it around Kurt's hole while sinking his mouth back down onto Kurt. Within a minute, Kurt came, shouting obscenities, down Blaine's throat.

Blaine pulled off with a smile, wiping a finger around his mouth to catch the little bit of come that had seeped out, then licking it off. "Now that we're done with _that_ icing, why don't we get cleaned up and finish those cupcakes?"

"You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met," replied Kurt, giggling. "You know that, right?"

~*~*~*~*~

_Sunday, December 22, 2013_

The next day, the entire Anderson family, plus Kurt, were gathered in Blaine's kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the meal before taking the food to the table. When just the ham was left, Blaine's dad told everyone to take a seat and he'd carry it in.

Penny ran across the room and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him toward the dining room, yelling, "I wanna sit by Uncle Kurt!"

No one bothered to correct her.


End file.
